


But She's Looking At You

by DoctorCampHogwarts



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drinking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorCampHogwarts/pseuds/DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya drags a reluctant Lexa to a club and Lexa finds something she wasn't expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But She's Looking At You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to 'This Is What You Came For' by Calvin Harris featuring Rihanna on repeat. I'd link it here for all y'all to listen to while you read the fic if you wanted, but I apparently don't know how to do that and no one in my house knows anything about computers so I'm stuck. Whether you listen to or know the song or not, I hope you enjoy the fic.

Lexa flagged down the bartender and ordered another whiskey. The bartender quickly placed one in front of her before moving on to another customer. Lexa grabbed it gratefully and threw it back in one swallow. She slammed it back on the bar and grimaced slightly as it burned its way down her throat.

She waved the bartender over for another before turning around and leaning against the bar while she waited. Lexa silently cursed Anya as she took in the sight of the club in front of her. She was more of a dive bar kind of girl. But Anya had insisted that she get out more and apparently her regular bar didn’t count.

The bartender placed another whiskey next to her elbow before walking away. Lexa turned slightly and picked it up before turning back to the mass of bodies on the dance floor, scanning for any glimpse of Anya. Leave it to her sister to take her to a club and then abandon her. Take her any place and abandon her if Lexa was being perfectly honest.

Before she could find her sister in the crowd, her eyes fell on someone else entirely. Lexa’s mouth ran dry as she stared at the blonde swaying in the middle of the press of dancing bodies. She quickly realized she wasn’t the only one captivated by the blonde beauty in front of her. Nearly everybody in the club seemed to be watching the blonde.

Lexa quickly threw back her whiskey to counter the dryness in her mouth. She set it down and motioned for the bartender to get her a new one. She had a feeling she was going to need it.

The bartender placed another one in front of her. She grabbed it and turned back to look at the blonde. Green met blue as they locked eyes across the expanse of the club. Lexa felt a jolt of electricity shoot through her.

Lexa swallowed thickly as the blonde continued to dance and maintain eye contact. She felt the old familiar tug in her stomach as the blonde ran her hand through her hair and winked at her. Lexa continued to watch her, entranced, as she danced her way through numerous songs.

After a few minutes, the blonde suddenly beckoned to Lexa from across the club. Lexa straightened up, her grip on her drink tightening slightly. She quickly glanced around, noticing the innumerable amount of people still watching or stealing glances at the blonde. Lexa turned back to the blonde, sending her a slight questioning look. The blonde’s grin grew and she nodded slightly. Even from across the room, Lexa could see the playful glint in her eye.

Without a second thought, Lexa threw back her drink and placed it on the bar before making her way toward the blonde. The blonde’s grin, if possible, grew even bigger with each step she took forward.

Within moments, Lexa found herself in front of the captivating blonde.

“Hey, stranger,” the woman greeted. Lexa watched her as she continued to dance to the beat of whatever song was blasting through the speakers. “I saw you were watching me from across the club.”

“So is nearly everybody else,” Lexa replied.

“Hm,” the blonde hummed, a smirk growing on her face as if she knew but couldn’t care less.

A silence fell between them as they both stood and studied each other as if they were the only two people in the club. Lexa felt as if the whole world was holding it’s breath as if waiting for something to happen.

“So, stranger,” the blonde began.

“Lexa,” Lexa interrupted. “My name’s Lexa.”

The blonde grinned. “Well then Lexa.” Lexa’s breath caught in her throat and another jolt of electricity shot through her at the sound of her name on the other woman’s lips. “My name’s Clarke.”

“Clarke,” Lexa breathed, liking the feel of the blonde’s name on her tongue.

Clarke grinned and turned around, pressing herself close to Lexa. Lexa’s hands immediately fell to Clarke’s hips as yet another jolt of electricity went through her.

Clarke ran her hand through her hair before leaning back and resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Lexa unsuccessfully suppressed a shiver as Clarke’s lips brushed against her ear.

“Why don’t you show me what you’ve got, Lexa,” Clarke whispered huskily.

Lexa couldn’t help but oblige.

\-----

Lexa seemed to feel a constant buzz of electricity across her skin everywhere she touched Clarke as they danced. Lexa couldn’t help but let her hands run across where the blonde’s shirt had ridden up to reveal sweat glistened skin. Her gaze roamed the captivatingly beautiful woman in front of her. Her grip on Clarke’s hips tightened as Clarke pressed herself ever closer to Lexa until there was no space between them.

“It’s getting a bit crowded in here don’t you think?” Clarke said after an hour or so of dancing.

Lexa quickly swallowed past the sudden dryness in her throat. “Your place?” she queried.

Clarke spun around and grinned, Lexa’s arms slipping around to encircle her waist and pulling her flush against her.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Clarke said before pulling back and grabbing Lexa’s hand to drag her out of the club and into a waiting cab.

\-----

Lexa woke to sunlight falling on her face. She blinked dazedly, unused to the bright light. Her bedroom window was on the other side of the room from where she slept. Except for that one time Anya had managed to move her bed while she was sleeping in it without waking her. She still wasn’t sure how Anya had accomplished it. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the bright light.

After her eyes adjusted, she opened them farther to take in as much of the room as she could. She quickly sat up at the sight of the unfamiliar surroundings, the sheets pooling down around her waist and leaving her torso bare.

Suddenly, memories from the night before flooded her mind. She smiled at the memory of Clarke and the night they had had. Her skin tingled as memories of what Clarke felt and tasted and sounded like when she came swept through her.

Lexa’s gaze suddenly alighted on a small pile of her clothes neatly folded on the other side of the bed from where she was sitting. Her phone sat on top with a small post it note on top. She quickly leaned forward and grabbed her phone, gently pulling the post it note off the front to look at it.

She couldn’t help the grin that blossomed on her face as she took in the numbers scrawled across it in black ink. She threw herself back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, a delighted huff of laughter escaping her.

After a few moments, she sat up again and quickly unlocked her phone, immediately pulling up her contacts to create a new one. When she was done, she quickly typed out a message and sent it, fumbling in her haste and nearly dropping her phone.

LEXA  
Coffee when you’re done with class?

Lexa eagerly waited for a reply. She received one not even a minute later.

CLARKE  
The Ark. 10:00

Lexa let out a victory whoop before leaping out of Clarke’s bed and hurriedly throwing her clothes on. She had twenty minutes to go home and shower and change. She had a date.


End file.
